


Дом для Питера

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Non-Chronological, Pre-Slash, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Symbolism, Thriller, Underworld, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: — Это очень жуткая история, Тони.Мужчина весело улыбнулся.— Я нахожу ее поучительной, Питер. Некоторые вещи стоят отмщения. Все дамы, кончавшие с собой, боялись наказать тех, кто этого заслужил, боялись взять в свои руки меч правосудия.— Я верю в то, чему нас учат, — решительно уставился Питер. — Ненависть разрушительна и деструктивна. Она ведет к плохому концу.Тони растянул губы в оскале:— Она учит наказывать виновных.
Kudos: 1





	1. Стерильность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: Человек начинает видеть призраков, они, в свою очередь, рассказывают о своей жизни и проводят экскурсию по дому.
> 
> dark!Тони, который при этом и не Тони. Все сложно.  
> ОЧЕНЬ много символизма.  
> Вдохновился работами нарциссичного каннибала и Лавкрафтом.
> 
> P.S. имеет идейную связь с другой работой, хотя мне многие сказали, что связи не видят, НО ОНА ЕСТЬ, ЧЕСТНО, ОНА ЕСТЬ. ХД  
> (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8561644)
> 
> О. МОЙ. БОГ. МНЕ ВПЕРВЫЕ В ЖИЗНИ СДЕЛАЛИ КОЛЛАЖ. РЕБЯТА, Я СЕЙЧАС ПОМРУ. МОЖНО Я ПОМРУ? АХАХАХА. СПАСИБО *-*  
> Коллаж от невероятной kazechio:  
> https://sun9-26.userapi.com/c857524/v857524161/52b39/C5MJNJ84OOk.jpg  
> Коллаж от Sonnreal:  
> https://sun9-29.userapi.com/LgVOT01dwR8r1PiWAxRA7Tg6xa7nqPWpI3ML5w/fxj3bh2Bm9U.jpg
> 
> Большое спасибо, ты просто сделала меня счастливой *-*

**[работа написана не в хронологическом порядке!]**

_Мне дали гарантию на пять_

_Попыток найти и потерять_

_Смысл и правду…_   
_(Zero People — Джедай)_

— А твоя история, Тони? У тебя есть твоя история? — перебравшись на подоконник и усевшись на нем, спросил Питер. Он болтал ногами и не сводил взгляда с Тони.

— Моя история насчитывает бесчисленные века, — покачал головой тот в ответ. — Но у меня есть история о человеке, чьим именем я представился.

— Так тебя зовут не Тони?

— Малыш, меня вообще _никак не зовут._

Если бы кто-то спросил Паркера, с какого момента столь фамильярное обращение перестало его волновать, он вряд ли смог бы ответить. Возможно, с тех пор, как он узнал о сущности Тони. Или с того момента, как стал находить его истории притягательными.

А, возможно, это произошло только что.

— И чье же имя ты себе взял?

Тони издал странный звук, словно попытался сдержать смешок. Ничего смешного, впрочем, Питер не находил в своих словах.

— Тони?

— Это имя одного писателя. Его звали Энтони Старк, но он называл себя Тони. Он жил здесь около тридцати лет назад. После него с этим домом произошло все то, что произошло. Тони перебрался сюда, находя в стиле барокко, — обводящий жест руки, как бы намекал на обстановку, — что-то романтическое.

«Тони Старк, — задумчиво повторил Питер про себя, а потом его осенило. — Точно! Тетя рассказывала мне о нем! И как мне раньше это в голову не пришло?»

— Он выкупил этот дом и несколько прилегающих к нему, а после устроил здесь реконструкцию. Ты мог заметить, что бальная комната находится в достаточно хорошем состоянии, как и холл — Тони провел в них реконструкцию. Старк много писал и работал, но жил здесь в отшельничестве. Я никогда не видел, чтобы его кто-то навещал. Ему лишь звонили по телефону. Издатель и одна женщина, которую звали Пеппер.

Питер мог вообразить, как это было на самом деле. Он буквально _видел_ , как подходил Тони к телефону и с улыбкой болтал:

_«Да, дорогая, мне замечательно работается. Это место — просто чудо. Тебе бы здесь понравилось. Вся эта отделка… Я чувствую себя настоящим королем среди пилястр и фальш-колонн. Мне не хватает лишь моей мадам Помпадур, как жаль, что ты уже нашла другого короля, да, дорогуша?»_   
_Отшучиваясь, он вешал трубку, а после тяжело опирался о тумбу, где стоял телефон, ссутуливался и выглядел глубоко несчастным._

Яркий образ-картинка пропал так же быстро, как и появился. Паркер не мог сказать, почудилось ли ему все это или он и правда на какое-то мгновение смог стать свидетелем картин прошлого?

— Мне нравился этот человек. Он относился с уважением к дому.

— Я слышал, что Тони Старк пропал без вести, так и не закончив последнюю свою книгу. Ее в итоге опубликовали неоконченной и приложили заметки писателя.

— Я ведь тебе уже говорил про соприкосновение миров? В этом доме все не так уж однозначно, как кажется людям со стороны. Ни у меня, ни у других существ нет желания вредить достойным хозяевам или гостям этого места, но разум человека не способен выдерживать долгое и тесное взаимодействие с _нами_.

У Питера зашевелились волосы на руках. Он ведь тоже… Тоже был здесь уже _достаточное_ количество времени, разве нет? Улыбка Тони перестала казаться приятной. Паркер чувствовал себя насекомым, попавшим в чужую паутину. И при этом не мог совладать ни со своим телом, ни с языком — сидел, подобно недвижимое мертвое изваяние.

— Тони был… Кажется, вы называете таких людей медиумами, да? Он был крайне чувствителен к нашему миру. Старк видел не только меня, но и мой мир, других существ по ту сторону грани. Это одновременно увлекало его и сводило с ума.

_Перед глазами юноши снова мелькнул яркий образ: Тони сидел в кабинете, а на столе перед ним сидела его копия. Вероятно, один из них был полтергейстом. И, судя по жестокому мерцанию глаз, им был тот, что занял своенравно столешницу._

_— Этих миров куда больше, чем твой и мой, не так ли, Гэст*? — с весельем спросил настоящий Тони. — Я вижу и другие оттенки. В некоторых мирах обитают на редкость отвратительные существа. Мне с трудом удается заснуть после того, как я увижу их._   
_— О, вероятно, ты про нижнюю грань. Мои любимые, между прочим, Старк! Разве не поразительна природа причудливости этих тварей? Они существуют и не существуют одновременно, способны изменять время и сознание, рвать материю. На самом деле, они безвредные проказники по своей сути. Не могут навредить никому напрямую. Обычно люди редко видят их, только по нелепой случайности. Плавают у себя в нижней грани и время от время проказничают в смежных мирах._   
_— У тебя совсем нет вкуса, Гэст, — фыркнул Тони с отвращением. — Они действительно мерзко выглядят._   
_— А я думал, что ты поклонник Говарда*._   
_— Но не этих же созданий!_

— Его утянуло за грань однажды. Он не смог отделить один мир от другого и растворился в материи. Пожалуй, я не совру, если скажу, что Тони все еще здесь. Со всеми нами, — полтергейст оскалился и рассмеялся. — Выглядишь напуганным, Питер. Разве ты не желал послушать _мою_ историю?

Чувство опасности, которое было притуплено всеми россказнями, забило в висках у Питера. Его не покидало ощущение, что он сам шагал навстречу этому существу, шел к нему в руки. Паркер уже стоял перед тем, кого знал как Тони, и не помнил, когда слез с подоконника.

— Я… Я хочу уйти, — шепнул Питер жалостливо. — Я могу еще уйти?

Тони с интересом наклонил голову.

— Питер, ты кое-чего не понимаешь… _Тебя здесь совершенно ничто не держит._


	2. Океан

_Странно с рваной раной_

_Жить и знать, что больно будет постоянно._

_Где тонко, там и рвется,_

_Дорого дорога обойдется  
_ _(Zero People и Анна Пингина — Зеро)_

— Спорим, Паркер, что тебе слабо?

Флэш пихнул его в плечо.

Жертва была давно знакомой: Питер Бенджамин Паркер, обожаемый объект насмешек и издевательств.

«Думаешь, в этой жизни к тебе все будут снисходительны из-за смазливой мордашки и отличных оценок, придурок? Тогда позволь тебя разочаровать, они не уберегут тебя от моего кулака», — если бы Питера кто-то разбудил и спросил, с чего все началось, он сразу бы процитировал эту фразу, запомненную дословно.

Это была классическая история: тихий ботан и самоутверждающийся за счет избиения этого ботана качок-одноклассник.

Губы Томпсона растянулись в довольной улыбке.

 _О, нет-нет-нет,_ эту улыбку Питер точно знал. Когда Флэш Томпсон — спортсмен, забияка и мудак по жизни — так растягивал губы, у Паркера не было выбора. Прошлые синяки еще не до конца сошли, а обидчику было мало.

Мысленно Питер стал считать от сотни до единицы. Вряд ли, конечно, ему дадут досчитать, но это позволяло занять разум. Абстрагироваться.

**_Сто. Девяносто девять. Девяносто восемь. Девяно…_ **

— Чего молчишь, Пенис Паркер? — фыркнул Томпсон и пихнул в плечо Питера. Соотношение в росте и весовой категории было ощутимым: щуплый и невысокий Паркер отступил на пару шагов.

_**…сто пять. Девяносто четыре.** _

— Знаешь, а давай заключим пари?

Питер заинтересованно поднял голову и прекратил счет.

— Пари?

— Если ты проведешь в _том доме_ час, никуда не выходя и никого не зовя на помощь, я перестану звать тебя Пенис Паркер.

Предложение звучало слишком щедрым.

— Впрочем, если ты из гомиков и тебе нравится, могу заменить вторую часть — Паркер — на что-то более интересное.

Позади Питера раздался смех — это свита Флэша поддержала своего лидера в остроумии.

С вероятностью свыше девяноста девяти процентов слова Томпсона были всего лишь провокацией. Этот придурок не обладал никакими понятиями о чести и вряд ли собирался сдержать свои слова. Питер это понимал, но…

_Шрамы на руках ужасно зачесались._

Если Питер что-то и хотел прекратить — так вот это все. Хотя бы попробовать.

— То есть я сижу тихо, как мышь, в дурацком доме час, а после выхожу, и ты перестаешь меня звать Пенисом?

Судя по выражению лица одноклассника, он не сильно-то надеялся на согласие Питера.

— Ага. Именно так.

— Давай я переформулирую: я сижу тихо, как мышь, в дурацком доме целый час, а ты не придумываешь мне дурацких прозвищ. Я обойдусь простым «Паркер».

Флэш присвистнул.

— Ого. Ты решил показать коготки, Пенис Паркер? Извини, не пугают, — загоготал Томпсон. — Ты сейчас плохо понимаешь свою ситуацию, да? Давай я разъясню: я даю тебе сейчас иллюзию выбора. Можешь не соглашаться, но тогда окажешься в заброшенном доме связанным. Интересно, позарятся ли на твою смазливую мордашку бомжи и прочий сбор, достойный тебя?

Питер ненавидел свою внешность.

Томпсон проезжался по ней бесконечное количество раз.

Стоило родиться уродом, чтобы не слушать оскорбления каждый раз, чувствуя глубокое чувство ненависти и омерзение к себе. Питер крутил головой, взглядом прося о помощи окружающих, но они проходили мимо. Опустив глаза в пол, он сжал сильнее лямку рюкзака. Снова один. Слабый, жалкий, ничтожный. Никто не собирался помочь неудачнику вроде Паркера. Обходили стороной, игнорировали.

_Невидимка._

Чувство собственного бессилия ледяным густым болотом утягивало Питера. Его ноги словно вросли в асфальт. Он не чувствовал их, не владел ими.

Флэш продолжал говорить что-то, наверняка изощряясь в оскорблениях, но Паркер его не слушал.

Когда Питер оказался на земле, он ничего не понимал. Часто моргал, смотря вверх, где нависал одноклассник с азартным оскалом. Оцепенение прошло.

— Видимо, придется по-плохому.

Томпсон свесил рюкзак и достал веревку.

Питеру стало страшно. Он представлял, как жесткая бечевка будет впиваться в его руки, оплетать, словно змея, сдавливать ноги. Что именно собирался обвязать Томпсон? А что, если он собирался связать Питера с головы до пят?

Вообразить картину было не сложно: он будет лежать связанным где-то на пыльном полу в доме, о котором ходило много мрачных слухов, или ползти, как какой-то уродливый червяк, не в силах высвободиться из пут, будет звать на помощь, срывая голос, но никто, никто ему не поможет.

Паника подступила к горлу, вызывая тошноту и головокружение, но Питер нашел в себе силы, чтобы отчаянно выкрикнуть:

— С-стой-стой! Я пойду! Флэш, я пойду!

Оскал Томпсона стал еще более довольным.

В этот момент он напомнил Питеру карикатурного плохиша из комиксов или мультфильмов. По закону жанра такие персонажи говорили что-то вроде: «Поздно, теперь я сделаю по-своему».

Но это был всего лишь зазнавшийся засранец Флэш и реальная жизнь.

— Чудно, Пе-е-енис Паркер, чудно, — неприятно протянув обидное прозвище, Томпсон дернул за одежду свою жертву и поставил на ноги. Он отошел и сделал жест рукой своим дружкам, которые подхватили Паркера под руки и поволокли за лидером.

Веревка безжизненной грудой осталась лежать на асфальте перед школой.

  
И никому не было до нее _никакого дела._


	3. Мрамор

_Кто сказал, что от одиночества не умирают?_

_Измажь свои белые перья,_

_И только тогда они возьмут тебя в стаю…_   
_(23 — Новая истерика)_

  
Второй этаж дома казался и вовсе нетронутым: только многолетняя пыль и затхлость говорили о том, что это место было заброшено. Комната, в которой стоял Питер, озираясь по сторонам, явно была когда-то предназначена для танцев. Она была очень просторной и пустынной, стены были украшены красивыми канделябрами, а на полу был невероятной красоты паркет. Такие Паркер видел во время экскурсий по дворцам. Их делали настоящие мастера своего дела, вручную изготовляя детали и рисунки. Комната, которую видел подросток, была украшена паркетом с простым геометрическим рисунком: куб, чьи грани были выполнены из деревьев разных цветов.

Стены были украшены, подобно фасаду здания — лепниной, а окна были занавешены плотными шторами. Особенно Питеру понравились ламбрекены, нависающие красивыми аккуратными волнами. Правда, тяжелая ткань штор сейчас была больше похожа на пылесборник. Она давно потеряла лоск и насыщенность, выцвела на солнце.

Паркер задрал голову и обмер.

Потолок был настоящим произведением искусства!

Углы его состояли из мелких орнаментов: завитушки, гипсовые ангелы, виноградные лозы, — а в центре располагалась какая-то картина. Поеденная временем и невежеством, она давно потрескалась и облупилась, выцвела. Питер воображал на ее месте картину Боттичелли или Да Винчи. К одной стене примыкал мраморный фальш-камин, похожий на тот, что был внизу.

С потолка свисала широкая люстра с множеством изогнутых подсвечников. Наверняка ранее она была украшена хрусталем, но сейчас она напоминала голое дерево, чьи листья опали.

Самым примечательным элементом комнаты был, как ни странно, не сам интерьер. Было кое-что еще, что Питер не заметил сразу: у стены напротив камина стоял хорошо сохранившийся белый рояль.

Выглядел он сюрреалистично, стоя среди потускневших стен и штор, выделяясь светлым пятном.

Разве могло хоть что-то остаться в этом месте таким… нетронутым?

Питер испытал чувство детского восторга от осознания этого факта. Какова бы ни была причина, мародеры и маргиналы не добрались своими руками до рояля, не оставили на его поверхности ни царапин, ни следов от бутылок.

Само собой на задний план отошли Флэш и все неприятности, приключившиеся за сегодня. Какая разница, что там делала компашка тупорылых придурков, когда Питер открыл для себя это небольшое сокровище? Вероятно, складывал все увиденное воедино он, комната предназначалась для небольших танцевальных вечеров. Вообразить, как в этот дом стекались местные пэры, было не сложно.

Когда восторг схлынул, оставляя после себя чувство нереальности и сказочности увиденного, Питер почувствовал, как что-то жуткое шевельнулось за его спиной. Позабыв о всяком напряжении на пару минут, Паркер снова замер и прикрыл глаза.

_Чей-то взгляд прожигал ему спину._

В этом он был совершенно точно уверен!

Как и был уверен в том, что _никого_ в этом месте быть _е могло_.

Чувствуя себя героем клишированного ужастика, Питер резко обернулся и испуганно вскрикнул.

— Тише ты, пацан. Распугаешь всех крыс и тараканов.

Паркер по инерции попятился к окну, с трудом удерживая себя на непослушных ногах.

У входа в зал стоял, прислонившись к косяку, высокий мужчина. Он не вписывался во всю эту обстановку, одетый в темный джемпер и ольховые брюки. То же самое можно было сказать и о Питере, стоящем в самой простой и невзрачной одежде посреди просторного зала.

Незнакомец тепло улыбался Паркеру.

Взъерошенные темные волосы и сонливый взгляд мужчины наталкивали на мысли о его недавнем пробуждении. И все же в этих пронзительных синих глазах Питеру чудилась опасность.

— К-кто вы?

Мужчина хмыкнул:

— Всего лишь тот, кто живет в том доме. Впрочем, пацан, можешь звать меня Тони. Что насчет тебя? Как тебя зовут и что ты делаешь в этом богом забытом месте?

Называть свое полное имя таинственному Тони не хотелось. Паркер осторожно обронил, крепко сжав лямку рюкзака:

— Питер. Меня зовут Питер.

— Приятно познакомиться, _Питер_. Так что ты здесь делаешь?

«Трачу свою никчемную жизнь попусту», — подумал Паркер.

— Провожу время. И мне казалось, что это место заброшено, — неуверенно заметил уже вслух Питер. Напрягая свою память во время короткого диалога, он мог поклясться, что в этом месте было безлюдно, когда Томпсон с дружками затолкали его в дом.

— О, парень, — снисходительным тоном отозвался Тони, — никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца. Особенно в местах вроде этого. Так значит, Питер, тебе нужно просто убить время?

— Видимо.

Этот человек вызывал у Питера необъяснимое чувство тревоги и желание убраться как можно дальше.

— Позволь составить тебе компанию, пацан. Я весьма кстати знаю несколько баек об этом месте. Хочешь послушать?

Тони в какой-то миг оказался всего лишь в метре от подростка.

Когда… _когда_ этот человек успел подойти _так_ близко?

— У тебя глаз наметан, Питер, — словно говоря сам с собой, заметил Тони. — У этой комнаты есть одна примечательная история.

Он направился неторопливо к роялю, возле которого и застыл. Питер видел лишь спину этого человека и опущенный темный затылок, поэтому не знал, что именно разглядывал на поверхности инструмента Тони. Чужая рука двинулась и нежно провела по покрытию рояля, заставляя пыль виться на свету.

В этот миг Тони почему-то выглядел крайне несчастным.

Он обернулся:

— Во времена, когда государствами правили короли и императоры, в этом доме жила уважаемая семья виконта Романофф.

Не то чтобы Питер вообще давал разрешение на все эти россказни!

— Жена виконта скончалась, родив дочь, которую назвали Натальей. Наташей. Виконт воспитывал ее самостоятельно, очень любил и желал ей лучшего будущего. Наталья Романофф была талантливым ребенком. Играла на скрипке и рояле, рисовала прекрасные портреты и пейзажи, но особенно хороша она была в танцах. Когда она повзрослела, к талантам прибавилась, как это бывает, красота. Люди говорили, что у нее были медные волосы и зеленые глаза. В возрасте, когда отцы организовывали помолвку, Наташа была невероятно популярна. Сам подумай: красивая, талантливая, воспитанная девушка с приданым от виконта!

Тони покачал головой.

— У нее был роман с простым музыкантом, который играл на балах. Он сидел за этим роялем каждую вторую субботу и играл веселые гавоты и менуэты. Их роман не должен был стать очевидным. Ни Наташа, ни ее избранник не собирались вредить помолвке и планам отца. Сейчас люди, все мы, избалованы свободой, но ранее немногие могли себе позволить такое мышление. Дочь была благодарна своему отцу за воспитание и заботу, поэтому считала, что роман, протекавший за рамками брака, не мог помешать удачному замужеству. Их застал будущий муж Наташи…

Питер, который и не собирался слушать ничего такого, с удивлением поймал себя на том, что задержал воздух, когда Тони умолк.

— И что же? Что же было потом? — не выдержал Паркер, чуть подавшись вперед, словно желая подойти ближе к рассказчику, но так и не решившись. Синие глаза сверкнули жутким довольным блеском.

— Музыканта повесили прилюдно перед домом, заставив Наталью смотреть на казнь. Виконт любил свою дочь, но не прощал ошибок и был жесток к тем, кто мог опорочить его семью. Девушка, как оказалось, тоже не прощала ошибок. Через неделю Виконта нашли мертвым в кровати с перерезанным горлом, как и будущего мужа.

— А Наташа? Что было с ней?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Она исчезла. Испарилась. Никто не видел ее после казни. Ей дали прозвище «Черная вдова».

«Обычно такие истории заканчиваются иначе, — подумал Питер. — Девушка тягостно вздыхает у окна и страдает по возлюбленному, а после кончает жизнь самоубийством».

— Это очень жуткая история, Тони.

Тот растянул губы в веселой улыбке.

— Я нахожу ее поучительной, Питер. Некоторые вещи стоят отмщения. Все дамы, кончавшие с собой, боялись наказать тех, кто этого заслужил, боялись взять в свои руки меч правосудия. Знаешь… Люди боятся ненавидеть и мстить. Вам часто говорят о терпении и прощении, учат понимать ваших обидчиков или жестоких убийц. Вы _боитесь_ ненавидеть. Я восхищаюсь Наташей.

Эти слова звучали немного безумно, но убедительно. Паркер прикусил губу, вспомнив ухмылку Флэша. Множество раз Питер искал причины и оправдания поступкам Томпсона, убеждал себя в собственной виновности.

_Что, если Питер просто боялся по-настоящему ненавидеть того, кто этого заслуживал?_

От собственных мыслей стало не по себе.

Питер попытался выкинуть все эти мысли из головы.

— Я верю в то, чему нас учат, — решительно уставился на Тони Паркер. — Ненависть разрушительна и деструктивна. Она ведет к плохому концу.

Тони растянул губы в оскале:

— Она учит наказывать виновных.


	4. Щебень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочу пояснить главное: я не пытаюсь дискредитировать каких-либо персонажей или выставить их в невыгодном свете. Это AU. И я приношу извинения, если написанное кого-то задело.
> 
> «прост как азбука» — это грубый перевод английской фразы «as simple as ABC», которая является аналогом нашего «прост как три копейки/три рубля».

_В разбитых зеркалах ты видишь каждый раз_

_Пугающий всех взгляд чужих, жестоких глаз…_

_Не слышен тихий пульс ни жизни, ни любви_

_Всё бесполезно, все вокруг тебя мертвы…_   
_(Unreal — Цепи)_

  
Пусть общество Тони и вызывало необъяснимое отторжение, Питер начинал привыкать к этому чувству. История о Наташе вызвала в нем одновременно неприязнь и любопытство. Что еще мог поведать этот таинственный человек?

Судя по улыбке — многое.

— Твое время все еще терпит, Питер?

Вопрос сбил Питера с толка. Он сначала вопросительно уставился на Тони, а после стукнул несильно себя по лбу:

— Так вы об этом! Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, но… Я готов послушать еще что-нибудь о предыдущих жильцах. Я слышал, что этот дом век назад использовался в качестве детского приюта в послевоенное время. Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом?

Тони задумчиво нахмурил брови.

— Прости, парень, но, кажется, мне ничего…

Он умолк и перевел удивленный взгляд на Паркера.

— Хотя есть у меня одна история о коротком периоде в жизни этого приюта.

Питер заинтересованно посмотрел на Тони.

— Знаешь, давай-ка переберемся в другую комнату. В соседней есть пара не самых роскошных стульев, — хлопнув по коленям ладонями, сказал он и поднялся из-за рояля. — Думаю, там ты скинешь наконец-то свой рюкзак, а я расскажу немного про приют.

Уверенным шагом он прошел мимо Паркера, обдавая странным холодом.

В животе у Питера все перевернулось, а чувство опасности, чуть отступившее, вернулось с новой силой. Пытаясь вспомнить, почему он вообще стал ощущать тревогу, Паркер не нашелся с ответом, а все воспоминания казались размытыми.

_Он ведь однозначно ощущал тревогу до того, как оказался в этом месте, да?_

— Чего замер? Пошли, — выдернул его из мыслей Тони. Он стоял на выходе из зала.

Паркер закивал и поспешил к нему. Тони повернул направо, скрываясь в соседней комнате. Выйдя из танцевальной комнаты, Питер почти носом уткнулся в огромную люстру, висевшую над холлом. Когда-то, вероятно, она очень ярко освещала вход и лестницу на второй этаж, а теперь уродливо и угрожающе висела без единой свечи в подсвечниках.

С балкона второго этажа до люстры было рукой подать.

— Питер? — окликнули позади, отчего Паркер вздрогнул и резко развернулся. В этот момент его нога неудачно подвернулась, и Питер начал падать назад. Тони рефлекторно выбросил руку вперед, желая поймать своего слушателя, но она прошла насквозь ладони, обдавая прохладой.

Питер упал на спину.

— Какого черта?! — испуганно уставились светло-карие глаза в чужие — ледяные. — Я… Я-я-я только что… Ваша рука!

Тони зло цокнул и нахмурился.

— Я надеялся сохранить это в тайне.

В его взгляде шевельнулось нечто темное, пугающее.

Никакие истории Питера уже не волновали в этот миг. Он лишь хотел сбежать из этого места, выбраться из этого проклятого дома и больше никогда не приближаться даже к нему! О, господи, он даже не смог коснуться этой руки!

Паркер подскочил на ноги.

— Я могу все объяснить!

— Или я схожу с ума, или же ты гребаный полтергейст! — психанул Питер.

— О, уже на «ты»? А ты шустрый малый.

Питер подавился воздухом и уставился неверяще на Тони. Неуместная шутка ввела Паркера в состояние ступора. Он напоминал подвисший компьютер.

— Питер? — помахал рукой перед глазами Паркера Тони. — Давай проясним один момент: я не призрак.

Питер попытался отмахнуться от чужой ладони, но рука вновь прошла насквозь.

— Призрак.

Взгляд Тони стал тяжелее и неприятнее. Он прищурил потемневшие от смешанных эмоций глаз. Ноздри его гневно раздувались. Когда Тони заговорил, голос его был очень тих и спокоен, и от этого почему-то Питеру было совсем не по себе:

— Я не призрак. Призраки — существа низшего ранга. Они примитивны и тупы. Давай все же пройдем в комнату? Я расскажу тебе про… Себя. А потом про приют.

Какой уж тут был приют! У Паркера в голове был хаос. Разум настойчиво твердил ему убегать как можно дальше, чтобы Тони не мог до него дотянуться, а любопытство ненароком говорило, что вряд ли призрак-не-призрак сможет причинить вред Питеру.

Сущность человеческая заключалась в неуёмном любопытстве: найти край света, разгадать природу явлений… или же узнать о чем-то мистическом.

На секунду Паркер подумал: а что, если ему все это кажется? Что, если на самом деле он вырубился от страха на пороге дома, а все, что происходило сейчас с ним, было лишь насыщенным и гиперреалистичным сновидением?

— _Малыш_ , если ты будешь так долго соображать, я передумаю.

От неожиданного обращения Питера бросило в жар, а следом — в холод. Что это, черт побери, такое было сейчас?

В веселом взгляде Тони отчетливо виделось торжество.

Словно сомнамбула, Питер _пошел_ за ним, потеряв всякую волю. От всего происходящего закружилась голова. Тони выглядел вполне себе телесным, он даже спокойно сел на стул в комнате и широким жестом предложил Паркеру занять второй.

— Все немного сложнее, чем могло показаться, — начал Тони, вызвав у Питера нервный смешок: он вообще-то сейчас сидел напротив призрака, отрицавшего свою натуру, так что могло быть еще сложнее?! — Ты мог заметить, что я могу касаться предметов и взаимодействовать с ними. В этом доме истончена материя реальности, поэтому граница между миром живых и всем потустороннем очень размыта. Я много лет обитаю в этом месте и стал неотъемлемой частью дома, поэтому взаимодействовать с ним для меня не проблема. Дом существует в обоих мирах. А вот ты, Питер, принадлежишь другой реальности… Я не могу тебя коснуться.

Все то, что говорил Тони, казалось полнейшим безумием.

Питер осторожно уселся напротив и опустил свой рюкзак на пол.

— Ты сказал, что ты не призрак.

— Я… нечто иное. Не уверен, что есть слово, подходящее под обозначение моей сущности, но твое полтергейст мне импонирует больше. У меня есть сознание, память и даже облик. Призраки — простейшие существа из моей реальности. Называя меня так, ты ставишь меня в один ряд с приматами. Можно сказать, что я — страж материи этого места. Оберегаю дом от незваных гостей вроде твоих дружков, стоящих внизу.

Питер вспыхнул.

Взгляд Тони изменился. Он словно подражал человеческому облику все это время, а теперь, когда был разоблачен, перестал скрывать свою сущность. В его глазах Питер видел мистическую мудрость.

_Интересно, сколько же лет было Тони?_

— Ты бы не увидел меня и не заметил, если бы наши миры не пересеклись волею случая. Я привык быть невидимым.

Питер смотрел на своего собеседника по-новому: как на нечто древнее, таинственное и чуждое его привычной реальности. Теперь все казалось объяснимым. Вот почему рядом с Тони было так неуютно и жутко! Разве привычна была людская сущность к потустороннему?

Принять все это как факт оказалось довольно просто.

— Я просто приму твое объяснение как данность. Но… Опасен ли ты для меня?

Взгляд синих глаз пробирал до дрожи.

_Да. Опасен._

— Так же, как и поезд на железной дороге, Питер. У меня свой путь и свои рельсы, но если ты окажешься на моих путях…

Тони развел руками.

Признаться, честность существа подкупала. Но у Питера возник один вопрос:

— Исчезновения в районе… Это ты?

— Исчезновения? — недоуменно переспросил Тони. — В районе? _Малыш_ , я существую в реальности, переплетенной с этим домом. Я не могу влиять на то, что происходит за его дверями.

«Боги, я же сейчас на **его** путях!» — с ужасом подумал Паркер.

— Мы покончили с вопросами по моей сущности?

_Нет!_

— Д-да. Да-да. Пожалуй, — нервным движением Паркер растрепал свои волосы.

«Смогу ли я покинуть это место?»

— Чудно, теперь рассказ о приюте, — с энтузиазмом начал Тони. — Семья виконта, как ты мог понять, выродилась, поместье пустовало много лет, переходя из рук в руки. Можно сказать, что после всей той истории дом не бывал в длительном владении. В качестве приюта он просуществовал дольше, чем в каком-либо ином. После войны много детей осталось без семей. Не то чтобы этот приют был единственным: в то время открывалось множество приютов повсеместно. Этот дом был одним из них. Государству не было дела до дома, он никому не принадлежал на тот момент и не стоял на продаже. Инициаторами были Стив Роджерс и Маргарет Картер. Они были участниками военных действий. Ходили слухи, что они были друзьями детства, которые после войны потеряли очень многое, поэтому открыли приют для таких же потерянных и одиноких детей.

Имя Маргарет Картер было нарицательным в их городе — так называли альтруистов. Питер интересовался историей города и различных мест, поэтому о Маргарет был наслышан. А вот насчет Стива Роджерса… Сколько бы Питер ни пытался вспомнить это имя, в памяти ничего не всплывало.

— Я никогда не слышал о Стиве Роджерсе.

— И на то есть причина, — выдохнул тяжело Тони. — Первые полгода приютом управлял именно Роджерс, а Маргарет была его поддержкой и помощницей. Эта история могла бы закончиться хорошо, если бы в ней были только они двое, но у Стива Роджерса была еще одна переменная — его лучший друг, Джеймс «Баки» Барнс.

Тони перевел взгляд куда-то за спину Паркера и странно ухмыльнулся.

Питер обернулся, но позади никого не было.

— Маргарет и Стив встретились уже после войны, возобновив общение, но большую часть жизни Роджерса сопровождал именно Джеймс. Они так же росли вместе, но после и учились, и воевали. Но ты же знаешь, что война ломает людей? Джеймса сломало, когда его сестра умерла у него на руках.

На некоторое время Тони умолк, словно взяв передышку для дальнейшего рассказа.

Питер же ерзал от любопытства.

— После окончания войны Джеймс подсел на наркотики. Стив помогал не только детям в приюте, но и поддерживал своего друга. Ходил с ним на курсы реабилитации. Роджерс был добрым человеком. Возможно, даже слишком. Он не мог устоять перед мольбами и просьбами своего друга и давал остатки своих денег ему. Куда все они тратились, ты можешь представить, малыш, — Тони рассказывал все это так, словно сам переживал каждый момент жизни Стива и Джеймса. — Этого становилось мало. Реабилитация не помогала — Барнс не был в ней так уж заинтересован. Все закончилось через полгода, когда в приступе ярости и ломки Джеймс схватил нож и убил своего бывшего друга.

Питер все ждал продолжения, вывода, ну, хоть чего-то! Но Тони сидел молча с печальной улыбкой на губах.

— И… и это все? Просто смерть?

Почему-то стало жутко. Рассказ окончился так резко, так сухо, словно больше ничего и не было за ним. Тони покачал головой и добавил:

— В этом и кроется самая неприятная и неприглядная правда, Питер: смерть проста, как азбука. В ней нет ничего таинственного или мистического. Она не ходит по пятам за каждым. Она просто наступает. Проходит мимо цели, выполняя свою работу. Смерть скучна. И она пугает людей своей простотой. Ты так не думаешь, Питер?


	5. Туман

_Дороги, все до одной, приводят сюда:_

_В дом вечного сна…_   
_(Крематорий и их одноименная песня)_

  
Когда-то Питер прочитал, что во время знаменитой «Охоты на Ведьм» женщин, подозреваемых в колдовстве, привязывали к лошадям и волокли по земле на глазах у всех жителей селения. Себя он чувствовал так, словно сам был такой ведьмой, пока дружки Флэша тащили его на глазах у всего города до самого места назначения.

Это было крайне унизительно.

Прохожие пялились своими стеклянными глазами и напоминали Питеру давно мертвых рыб.

Дом, о котором все время говорили Флэш и компания, стоял в давно опустевшем районе их небольшого городка. Об этом месте ходили разного рода слухи. Горожане называли место проклятым и обходили стороной. Когда-то здесь было несколько вполне обычных жилых кварталов, пока с улиц не стали пропадать люди.

Полиция сбилась с ног, но так и не нашла ни тел, ни похитителя.

Чувствуя свою незащищенность, люди массово покидали неблагоприятный район. Цены на жилье сначала резко поднялись, а после обвалились, но никому не были нужны дома в этом месте даже за бесплатно. В конце концов, эти кварталы обрели славу «зловещих» и остались нетронутыми, а несколько лет назад здесь бушевал пожар, поглотивший часть зданий. Теперь они стояли почерневшими жуткими изваяниями.

Даже животные обходили малолюдное место стороной.

Но все же отчаявшиеся люди перебирались в эти места и обживали какие-то дома.

Среди всего жуткого района особенно выделялся дом, стоявший на отшибе. К нему вела всего одна дорога, упиравшаяся в порог.

Это было роскошное двухэтажное здание с высокими потолками. Фасад его был стар и сер. Лепнина, которая когда-то украшала дом, местами отвалилась, разрушилась. Питер видел фотографии этого дома в музее. Раньше стены его были приятного бледно-голубого цвета, орнамент — белого, а почти под самой крышей располагались позолоченные скульптуры. Особенно красивой была балюстрада, давно разнесенная из-за какой-то аварии. На ее месте были лишь разрушенные колонны и не особо надежного вида остатки террасы. Краска облезла и облупилась, и от голубого здесь было ровным счетом ничего. Впрочем, невольно подумал Питер, дому повезло, что пламя пожара не дошло до этого места.

Странным было разве что отсутствие граффити, которыми вандалы так любили расписывать поверхности всего, что попадалось под руку.

На мгновение в голове Паркера пробежала жуткая мысль: «Дом сурово наказывал тех, кто решался испещрить его надписями и рисунками», — но почти сразу позабылась. Питера грубо бросили вперед, ко входу в дом. Он упал на дорогу, успев выставить руки перед собой, и лишь чудом не столкнулся лбом с лестницей, опасно оказавшейся рядом.

Обернувшись, Паркер увидел, как его «сопровождающие» отряхнули брезгливо руки.

Вперед вышел Томпсон.

— Ну, что? Отсчет пойдет, когда ты зайдешь в дом. Надеюсь, ты сможешь добраться самостоятельно? Не хотелось бы пачкать о тебя руки, втаскивая еще и за дверь.

В глазах Флэша была видна странная одержимость: он страстно желал, чтобы Питер провел в доме, о котором ходило столько слухов, некоторое время. Подобный энтузиазм настораживал.

_Что-то здесь было не чисто._

— А сам-то? — поднявшись и отряхнувшись, спросил Паркер. — Не жаждешь провести в доме пару часиков?

— Только после _дамы_ , Паркер.

«Урод ты, Томпсон. И мудак. И место тебе — на дне канавы», — зло подумал Питер. — «И я урод, раз молча проглатываю каждое твое слово».

Скрипнула дверь дома, словно приглашая.

Флэш и его дружки умолкли и побледнели.

— Пихните уже его в дом! — нервно вскрикнул Томпсон и попятился.

«Боится», — победоносно подумал Паркер. А после ужаснулся: если задира и забияка Флэш Томпсон показал страх перед своими же дружками…

Может, этого _места_ и правда стоило _опасаться_?

Питера подхватили снова под руки и потащили вверх по лестнице.

В этот миг он ощутил липкий ужас, пробравшийся под одежду.

Стало очень страшно.

Страшнее, чем в те дни, когда он встречал Флэша вне школы где-нибудь вечером по чистой случайности и неизменно оказывался избитым.

Страх словно бесплотным и невидимым туманом пробрался в легкие.

Паркер стал дергаться и вырываться.

— Нет! Нет! Не надо! Нет, Томпсон! Я слабак! Не надо в этот дом!

Приступ леденящего душу ужаса был так силен, что не поддавался никакому контролю. Питер не понимал, что выкрикивал, и не ощущал испуганных слез, стекающих по щекам. Два одноклассника напоминали Паркеру не людей, а конвоиров, сопровождающий преступника до места казни.

_Боже-боже-боже…_

_Нельзя было оказаться в доме! Нет!_

Питер знал, что ему нужно сделать все, чтобы избежать участи, придуманной его давним обидчиком.

А после он увидел жуткую, чрезмерно широкую улыбку Флэша, делавшую старого врага совсем чужим, и понял: _ему не сбежать_. Питер обмяк, чувствуя дрожь, бьющую его тело.

Безликие конвоиры затащили Паркера в дом, бросив в холе, и исчезли за дверью.

Питер рванул к ней и стал в отчаянии бить кулаками по ней.

— Выпустите! Я не хочу! Это место меня пугает! Неужели вам все равно?!

Дверь не поддавалась. Зато из-за нее были хорошо слышны смешки и какой-то шум, словно кто-то что-то подтаскивал к самой двери. Сил удивляться выходкам троих придурков у Питера не было. _Его, вероятно, заперли._ Эта мысль уже не внушала особого страха: стоило оказаться внутри этого заброшенного здания, как страх отступил. Гнетущая атмосфера, нависшая над архитектурным сооружением, не ощущалась изнутри.

Или, возможно, нельзя было напугаться еще больше.

Питер отвернулся от входа и стал взглядом обводить помещение.

Над головой опасно скрипнула люстра, словно что-то ее толкнуло. Питер поежился и вернулся к осмотру интерьера.

Внутри все было в несколько лучшем состоянии. Видимо, слухи играли решающую роль в этом: пусть внутреннее убранство дома было выцветшим, пыльным и явно уже постаревшим, оно не выглядело испорченным людьми. Только временем.

Флэш и его подпевалы не могли оставаться у дома вечно, поэтому Паркер подумал, что немного осмотрится, изучит интерьер, а после выберется и сбежит.

Питер вцепился в лямки рюкзака и прошел в комнату, с которой нижний холл был соединен. По всей видимости, это была когда-то гостиная — первым в глаза бросился изваянный из мрамора камин. Грязные от времени окна закрывали поеденные молью наполовину дырявые занавески. Обычно в таких гостиных располагались портреты, рояль и кресла, но тут ничего не было, кроме дурацкого неуместного ковра и дивана, чьи обивка была местами разорвана. Пружины, торчащие из сиденья, не выглядели дружелюбными.

Из всего, что было в комнате, только камин выглядел так, словно его не тронуло время. Паркер с робким любопытством подошел ближе и обнаружил, что мрамор в паре мест пошел трещинами.

Питер коснулся его кончиками пальцев и замер.

Что-то словно дышало ему в затылок. От страха не выходило пошевелиться.

А после Паркер услышал тихий шипящий смех где-то со стороны холла.

Он испуганно обернулся, выйдя из ступора, но в холле никого не было.

Краем глаза Паркер заметил еще одну дверь по правую сторону от себя.

Возвращаться в холл не хотелось, и Питер надеялся, что сможет выйти насквозь… куда-нибудь. Он подошел к темной двери и дернул на себя. Та не поддалась. Нахмурившись, Питер попытался снова. Безрезультатно.

Собравшись с силами, он направился в холл с надеждой, что сможет либо покинуть это чрезмерно тихое место, либо дождаться ухода одноклассников.

Когда Питер уже шел ко входной двери, люстра издала неприятный скрип и рухнула вниз, погребая под своим тяжелым весом _неудачника Питера Паркера_.

_В последний миг Питеру жизни показалось, что он увидел торжествующий взгляд синих глаз._


	6. Преломление

_Раньше у нас было время,_

_Теперь у нас есть дела:_

_Доказывать, что сильный жрет слабых,_

_Доказывать, что сажа бела_   
_(Nautilus Pompilius — Крылья)_

  
Уйти за грань было несложно — протяни руку хищно-улыбающемуся Тони и шагни вслед за ним. В этом мире Питера и правда ничего не держало. Мертвое тело его сначала лежало уродливой тушей под люстрой, а после растворилось на атомы, перешло за грань, перестало существовать.

— Время — нелинейно, малыш, не одномерно, — говорил Тони, игриво клацая зубами.

Страх быстро притупился, когда Паркер разрешил себе сдаться. Позволил. Сопротивляться постоянному повторению одних и тех же моментов было куда сложнее. Питер вряд ли даже мог сказать, сколько прошло времени между тем моментом, когда он зашел в дом, и их последним диалогом с Существом.

— _Люди боятся ненавидеть и мстить. Вам часто говорят о терпении и прощении, учат понимать ваших обидчиков или жестоких убийц. Вы боитесь ненавидеть. Ненависть учит наказывать виновных,_ — настойчиво твердил на ухо ему Тони.

— Я учусь наказывать виновных, — послушно соглашался Питер, когда смыкал свои руки на шее Флэша и растягивал губы в теплой улыбке, которую Томпсон точно не видел. — Тони, я взял меч правосудия. Неправда ли, я молодец?

— Конечно, молодец, малыш, — хвалило уже после Существо, запертое в доме, и ласково касалось мягких каштановых волос. — Я _восхищаюсь_ тобой.

_Сумасшествие быстро забирает тебя, если ты заперт в коробке, где время, конечно же, нелинейно,_ _миры переплетаются  
и утягивают тебя так далеко, что ты уже никогда-никогда не вернешься к себе,   
_ _Питер Паркер, бывший неудачник, нынешний слуга Существа._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Люстра — чеховское ружье;  
> 2\. Изначально я думала добавить трех призраков, где каждый рассказал бы свою историю.  
> Соответственно: Старк о себе-писателе, Стив о приюте, Наташа о комнате для танцев.  
> 3\. Я сначала придумала историю дома, а потом распределила между персонажами, и по иронии судьбы Наташа оказалась связана с танцевальной комнатой (которую я все время именую бальной).  
> 4\. Вам могло почудиться Оно, но это не оно (хех, каламбур).  
> 5\. Для написания некоторых глав мне пришлось потратить ужасно много времени, чтобы изучить тему барокко, интерьера и архитектуры.  
> 6\. Главы можно прочитать в хронологическом порядке, если проявить немного смекалки, но мне кажется, что именно в нелинейном порядке работа стоит своих сил.  
> 7\. Названия глав основаны на ассоциациях и синестезии. Если вы не поняли, не волнуйтесь, с вами просто все в порядке.  
> 8\. Изначально планировалось довести до слэша, но в итоге мне показалось, что это будет мешаться. Все прекрасно в том виде, в каком оно существует сейчас.  
> 9\. Последняя глава, несмотря на размер, далась мне крайне тяжело. Да и в целом, писалось все за два дня (если по часам), что было и морально, и физически тяжело. Ух.
> 
> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy  
> Пишите отзывы, ребятки, и ставьте лайки. Я положила много сил и даже здоровья на эту работу за несколько дней. Писала нон-стопом почти, схлопотала себе переутомление, температуру и предобморочное состояние и хочу знать, чего в итоге добилась.

**Author's Note:**

> *Гэст — a guest — гость  
> *Говард Лавкрафт здесь подразумевается


End file.
